Puro Cielo
by VirgiineShaka
Summary: Una historia que muestra como el amor puede covertirse en un pedazo de cielo


**Puro Cielo**

Era Viernes por la tarde, nublado y lluvioso como el resto de la semana que se había pronosticado... en la ciudad de Grecia todos con sus paraguas y otros corriendo

tratando de huir de la lluvia... En el pronostico de las televisoras anunciando mas lluvias para el resto de la siguiente semana... Era como un diluvio en toda Grecia...

Mientras que las empresas mas importantes seguían a pie de sus labores no perdonaban a ningún empleado faltar por ningún motivo que no fuese de salud, por

lo que eran demasiado estrictos...

El jefe de esa importante compañía era el Lic. Saga, un hombre ya maduro dueño de su tiempo y por cierto soltero, que hasta para la multitud de señoritas que lo rodeaban

era impresionante ver como una persona con ese porte y carácter estuviese soltero a esa edad que tenia... ya que muchas de ellas lo pretendían y trataban de simpatizarle

pero el hombre era tan difícil... que hasta para el mismo era estricto... o tal ves no había llegado la persona indicada que fuese dueño de su corazón...

... Cielos tanto trabajo que cubrir y últimamente no me alcanza el tiempo... dirigiendo se al despacho... Coordinador!... ya me tiene respuestas de personas que ya haya

entrevistado...? estoy muy atareado el trabajo esta subiendo demasiado y no me da ha vastos con la gente que tengo...

... Si señor Lic... deje me le digo que tengo tres propuestas de gente muy bien preparada... Muy bien es una buena noticia deje me las cartas de empleo para leerlas yo mismo...

de todos modos si en este día llega gente tu sigue con las entrevistas... retirando se a su oficina... Si Licenciado ...

Llegando la tarde entra a las oficinas un joven alto esbelto de larga cabellera sedosa y rubia que causa labia por todo el lugar en cuanto el personal lo ve entrar...

muchos pensando de quien se podría tratar ya que a nadie se le ha visto con tal aspecto... Las mujeres envidiando ese cabello y esos ojos azules que parecían perlas de mar

y los hombres con cara de decepción al ver que un hombre luciera de tal manera... dando así dos impresiones...

...Dirigiendo se hacia el despacho...Disculpe había dejado una solicitud de empleo y me llamaron esta mañana para la entrevista con quien me dirijo...?

...Conmigo... yo soy el coordinador... yo te entrevistare primero y después pasaras con el Licenciado para que te de el visto bueno de una ves...

...Me parece bien... Bien pase a este cubiculo por favor...

Terminando la entrevista el coordinador le llama al Lic. Saga para avisarle de que la persona va para con el... ya habiendo revisado las demás solicitudes y de que todas estaban perfectamente para un buen puesto... pero ninguna le llenaba para su asistente personal...

Licenciado aquí tengo al entrevistado, quiere que se lo mande ya?... Si, por favor mandalo... Saga pensando de que se trataría de otro inexperto mas que solo iba por necesidad

y no por su experiencia... pero no sabia que algo mas de el le impresionaría...

Al escuchar tocar su puerta... Adelante!...Compermiso...al levantar su mirada el Griego ve lo inesperado ya que esa voz tan delicada y tranquila lo hizo sentir que le suavizaba la piel

y no podía creer que viniera de el ademas de ver ese cabello largo y esos ojos que parecían gemas era como si viera un mismo ángel caído del cielo...

A... tome asiento... sin dejar de ver los movimientos que el rubio hacia... el licenciado Saga sudaba con tan solo verlo... Bien...e... prosigamos... me trajeron su expediente...

aquí dice que te llamas Shaka...Bien por que no me cuentas un poco de ti Shaka y el por que quieres entrar a esta corporación...

...Bueno la razón por la que quiero incorporarme a esta institución es por que decía en el anuncio que solicitaban a secretarios de contabilidad en empresas y pues

conozco mi trabajo y se que soy bueno en ello y pues por esa razón me gustaría incorporarme...

Saga no dejaba de ver esos labios que se movían sensualmente al hablar... a... bien pues según tus expedientes eres bueno en ello y me encantaría darte ese trabajo

pero... ya tengo otras tres personas mas que pueden encargarse de eso... una cuarta ya serian demasiados... sabes últimamente he estado algo atareado por mi agenda...

y la verdad necesito de un asistente personal... que te parece si te doy ese puesto... no será de lo que tu sabes hacer pero así estarás mas relajado solo te sentaras aquí

en mi escritorio cuando yo no este y acomodas mi papelería mas importante...que te parece... lo tomas?...

Shaka al ver que se trataba de un gran puesto ya que seria la mano derecha del mismísimo jefe aprovecho la oportunidad... Claro que acepto su propuesta...

solo diga me cuando empiezo...

...Que te parece el Lunes...ya que la empresa descansa los fin de semana no tendría cazo de que empezaras hoy mismo...Me parece muy bien... entonces el Lunes aquí estaré

a primera hora...

Retirando se el rubio del edificio contento por su nuevo empleo... mientras que el Lic. Saga lo ve desde su ventana tratando de descifrar el por que se sintió tan nervioso en la presencia de ese chico...

Llegando el Lunes con mas lluvia intensa como se había pronosticado anteriormente... El rubio vuelve a las oficinas para empezar su nuevo día en su nuevo empleo...

luciendo una camisa rosada de vestir ajustada con corbata blanca y pantalones de vestir blancos...

Tocando la puerta de la oficina del licenciado... Adelante...Ya llegue Licenciado... volteando a ver ese cuerpo esbelto y vestido de esos colores que transmitían ternura...

nuevamente poniendo se nervioso y titubeante ante el rubio...

A...pasa... Shaka... toma asiento... llegue muy temprano licenciado?... lo veo muy ocupado... No... no todo esta bien... mira... estaba ordenando estos papeles en este fichero,

si quieres puedes empezar con esto...

...Si por su puesto!... Shaka?...yo... Diga me Licenciado... No no es nada iré hacer unos mandados en un rato mas regreso... retirando se con la cabeza cabizbaja por los nervios

que sentía cada vez que lo veía... quería saber la razón por la cual se sentía así ante la presencia del rubio...

...Diablos... que me sucede... por que me pasa esto cada vez que lo veo... a caso la razón por la que no me he casado a un es por que me estoy haciendo homosexual!... no...no

jamas... yo una persona así... ese tipo de hombre... aun que he conocido mujeres de todo tipo y ninguna me ha llamado tanto la atención... por que de la noche a la mañana

viene este muchacho y me mueve el tapete con tan solo verlo... por que!... tengo te tratarlo mas... personalmente... así sabré que es lo que siento hacia el...

Después de merodear un buen rato en un café y conversar con el mismo... Saga vuelve ala corporación... decidido a verle esos ojos de zafiro al rubio... abriendo la puerta

de la oficina...

...Licenciado volvió... pensé que se iba a tardar mas tiempo... mire he ordenado toda su papelería aquí en este archivero... y los papeles que tenia en su escritorio...

se los acomode de este lado... El Griego veía al Hindú con una mirada perdida que no escuchaba lo que el le decía... y estos... Esta bien Shaka!... interrumpiendo la conversación

del rubio...

... Esta bien... estas haciendo un buen trabajo... perdona que te interrumpiera de esta forma... pero... ya es hora de la comida... te invito un banquete en un restaurante que esta cercas

que te parece... aceptas?... digo si no tienes otros planes...

...Sosteniendo algunos papeles en sus manos y con un gesto de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de su jefe... Claro que acepto Licenciado... pero... no cree que será algo

extraño para los demás que es mi primer día en esta compañía y ya tengo ese privilegio de comer con usted?...

...No no es un privilegio... Shaka... que los demás piensen lo que quieran... si yo quiero invitarte a esta comida es... para conocerte mas ya que eres mi asistente personal...

solo quiero conocerte mas... Pero Saga savia que el privilegio era para el ya que veía a Shaka como un ser divino, como si la tempestad hubiese castigado a un ángel y que callo

con la lluvia...

Saliendo de la corporación para dirigirse al restaurante en el auto del Lic. Saga... Que bonito es su auto Licenciado...mirando con inocente curiosidad el elegante inmueble...

Te gusta?... si es muy bonito... Será tuyo si así lo deseas...

Quedando atónito a las palabras del Griego... Shaka no pudo digerir ese comentario... Como dice Licenciado?... Si... puedes... tener lo que tu quieras...si trabajas duro...

acomodando la conversación para que el Hindú no sospechara de los sentimientos del Griego...

...A... si si claro trabajando se puede conseguir todo...mirando a su jefe con gesto de sospecha... Mira hemos llegado al restaurante... Saliendo del auto el rubio le echa un vistazo

ala fachada del lugar... pero Licenciado este lugar se ve muy elegante... que pena no quisiera ni imaginarme cuanto cuesta un platillo...

... Mira tu no te preocupes... el que pagara seré yo... yo te invite... Bueno si pero no me parecería correcto dejarle toda la cuenta a usted... No importa... tu consume todo

lo que quieras Shaka... yo me encargo de la cuenta correcto...

...Esta bien Licenciado... pero para la próxima ves seré yo quien le invite... Esta bien de una vez cuentas con migo... sonriendo le al rubio y mirando sus ojos cristalinos...

Shaka al querer verse tan involucrado con su jefe esquiva la mirada de esos ojos esmeraldas que le veían con cierto recelo... A... mira aquí ay una mesa desocupada...

al cederle el asiento cortésmente al rubio para que se sentara...y el sentando en enfrente de esos ojos azules que le esquivaban...

Haciendo una señal a un mesero para que atendiera la mesa Saga voltea una ves mas hacia los ojos del Hindú... Dime Shaka... cuenta me mas de ti...

Que quiere saber de mi Licenciado... Eres... Soltero?... viendo a su jefe a los ojos con un gesto algo molesto por ese comentario...

Habiendo llegado las bebidas ala mesa... Shaka toma el primer sorbo ala suya para despistar esa molesta pregunta... A un no me respondes Shaka... No es por ser grosero

con usted Licenciado... es mi jefe y le tengo respeto... pero... me sentí ofendido... por ese comentario...

...Perdona me... la verdad no quería hacerte sentir mal... pero cual fue el motivo si tuvo algún suceso desagradable en el pasado y lo hice recordar... lo ciento mucho no era

mi intención...

...No la verdad es que nunca me he casado Licenciado... tengo 20 años y se que soy joven pero... Muchos ya quisieran ese puesto que tienes y muchas personas ya son de mi edad

...No Licenciado no le estoy hablando de mi puesto... si no a su comentario... si soy soltero... pero... a todo esto a que me invite a comer con elegancia... a que me mire como

lo esta haciendo en este instante...me ciento mas bien como en un acoso...no le parece...

Crees que soy homosexual?... Shaka?... sonrojando las mejillas del rubio por ese comentario tan inesperado de su jefe... sin tener que decir...

No...no... la verdad no creo eso Licenciado... pero... es que esta haciendo méritos para que yo piense muchas cosas de usted...

Suspirando profundamente Saga lo mira fijamente a los ojos... Mira Shaka... la verdad es que yo soy soltero... a pesar de mi edad y la vida que llevo ya es para que este casado

y con familia y una vida feliz como cualquier otro hombre... pero... por desgracia he tratado muchas mujeres de distintos pensamientos y ninguna me ha llenado el corazón...

que hasta he llegado a pensar en estos últimos días de que posiblemente soy ese tipo de hombre...

Pero de se mas tiempo Licenciado...talvez no le tarde en llegar la mujer ideal... No!... no Shaka... no lo entiendes... es que cuando te vi entrar a mi oficina...

sentí lo que jamas había sentido antes que con ninguna mujer lo sentí... sentí...como... mi corazón palpitaba mas de lo normal cada vez que te miraba y sudaba demasiado...

me sentía como atrapado...

Licenciado... esta usted diciendo que se enamoro de mi... No!... no...quiero que lo tomes así... pero... sin embargo son solo pensamientos y dudas mías... entenderé si por mi culpa renuncias no te negare la renuncia... ya que fui un estúpido... al estarte diciendo esto...

Llegando los platillos ala mesa... Shaka es el primero en probar la comida mientras medita por unos minutos en silencio... ya que para el la situación de su jefe era muy parecida

a lo que a el le pasaba... y también se sentía confundido asía su corazón... temía de que el también fuese ese tipo de hombre... y que pasaría si así fuera?...

...Entiendo como se siente Licenciado... con sus ojos cerrados mientras probaba el manjar de su platillo... solo diga me algo... esta usted muy desesperado?...

... Desesperado... no no... no es desesperación si no que estos días no me han sido tan normales y mucho menos desde el Viernes que te conocí... solo quiero saber... que tipo

de hombre soy en verdad... solo eso...empezó a comer de su platillo mientras veía como el rosa de la camisa del Hindú le reflejaba el color en las mejillas...

...Ya veo... creo que... tanto usted como yo estamos en la misma situación... siguió comiendo de su manjar... en tanto probaba el siguiente bocado abrió esos zafiros

que tanto deseaba Saga... dirigiendo le la mirada hacia sus esmeraldas con una mirada de sensualidad...

Mientras que el Griego sin nada mas que decir al ver esa mirada que le hacia temblar... el Hindú se lo estaba diciendo todo... se sentía un calor intenso entre miradas

ya habiendo pasado un buen tiempo y de haber se terminado cada quien su platillo... Saga se decide a dar el primer paso... pero... que tal si el rubio no le correspondía...

solo quedaría en ridículo...

Saga volteo su rostro... para cortar la relación de las dos miradas... tratando de ya no hacerse mas iluciones... alzando la mano para pedir la cuenta... Que ya no va pedir nada mas Licenciado?... No... ya estoy satisfecho y usted?... si quiere algo mas con mucho gusto se lo pago...

...O no... yo también estoy satisfecho pero gracias... llegando el mesero con la cuenta mientras Saga paga con su tarjeta... el rubio agacha su mirada estando algo

confundido... intrigando le en sus pensamientos... que debo hacer...?

Levantando se de la mesa para retirarse ya habiendo salido del restaurante... Saga le abre la puerta del auto al rubio... sucediendo lo inesperado... Shaka decide verle

nuevamente esas esmeraldas... y sin que el Griego pudiera hacer nada mas... al ver esos zafiros... quedando paralizado... el Hindú se deja llevar dando le un tierno

beso en los labios del Griego... para de esa forma quitarse la duda que le asaltaba durante mucho tiempo a su mente... Quedando sorprendido el Griego ante el acto del rubio...

dejando se llevar por el tierno beso... abrazando le por la espalda al Hindú... juntando se lo hacia su pecho mientras le acariciaba sus rubios cabellos... y así Shaka también

sujetando se de los hombros de Saga en ese beso interminable... terminando así con toda duda entre los dos...

Sintiendo como el sentimiento que les atormentaba se volvía Puro Cielo...


End file.
